Bremen 2 mark coin
This article is about the Bremen 2 mark coin of 1904. For the coin of Bremen-Verden of the same denomination, see Bremen-Verden 2 mark coin. German Empire Bremen |value= ℳ2.00 |years= 1904 |mass= 11.111 g |diameter= 28 mm |thickness= 2 mm |composition= silver |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= |reverse= , state title, value, year }} The 2 mark coin is a circulation piece that was issued in 1904 by the Free State of Bremen, during its time as a state of the German Empire. All examples were produced at the Hamburg Mint, which is identified by the presence of a "J" mark on the obverse. The coin had a face value equivalent to 2.00 gold mark prior to its eventual demonetization. The coin has the same composition and measurements as the contemporary 2 mark coins that were being circulated in the German Empire, being composed of .900 fine silver, weighing 11.111 grams, and measuring 28 millimeters in diameter and 2 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Bremen, being a and not a , , , or , was not ruled by a monarch at the time but an elected . Thus, an individual is not depicted on the obverse as is common on 2 mark pieces of other German states, but Bremen's . Such an arms consists of a bearing a in the center and supported by two standing atop a platform. The legend "FREIE · HANSESTADT · BREMEN" ( : "Free Hanseatic City of Bremen") is inscribed along the periphery of the coin, commencing in an upward direction at the lower left rim, arching downward at the top of the piece, and concluding at the bottom right boundary of the coin. The "J" mint mark of Hamburg is present below the arms, at the bottom of the coin, where it is flanked by two small points that separate it from the legend. Featured in the middle of the reverse is the of the German Empire at the time – which consists of a large with its head facing left and its wings outspread. A small escutcheon containing the of Prussia is present on the eagle's breast, surrounded by the chain of the , an bestowed by Prussian monarchs since 1701. Surmounting the eagle is the . The title of the German Empire in the country's native tongue – "DEUTSCHES REICH" – is printed along portions of the coin's rim, beginning in an upward direction at the left of the reverse, arching downward at the top of the piece, and ending at the upper right periphery. Such an inscription, separated between the words by the German State Crown in the Reichsadler, is followed by the date "1904". Printed at the bottom of the coin is the value "ZWEI MARK" ("Two mark"), which is separated from the aforementioned texts by two . A total of 100,200 examples of the coin were produced, 200 being struck with a proof finish. An unissued pattern 2 mark piece was additionally made in 1905 using the same designs as the circulation coin. References *GERMAN STATES BREMEN 2 Mark KM# 250 1904 *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – GERMAN STATES BREMEN 2 Mark KM# Pn41 1905 Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Bremen Category:Coins of the German Empire Category:Coins of the German States Category:Coins of Germany Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:German 2 mark coin (Gold mark) Category:German gold mark Category:Round coins Category:Silver